The Cost of Living
The Cost of Living is de vijfde aflevering van Seizoen 3. Samenvatting De nog steeds gewonde Mr. Eko krijgt onverwachts bezoek in zijn tent: zijn broer Yemi. Yemi vertelt hem dat het tijd is voor Eko om een bekentenis af te leggen, om "beoordeeld" te worden. Hiervoor zal Eko op eigen kracht naar het dode lichaam van zijn broer moeten gaan. Hij weet weg te komen, maar het duurt niet lang voor Charlie en Locke doorhebben dat Eko verdwenen is. In het Hydra-kamp gaat Jack een psychologische confrontatie aan met Ben, door hem te vertellen dat hij zijn scans van de dodelijke tumor gezien heeft. Ben zegt dat hij niet weet waar hij het over heeft. Maar nadien - tijdens de begrafenis van Colleen - horen we hem aan Juliet vragen hoe het komt dat Jack zijn röntgenfoto's heeft gezien. Niet veel later geeft Ben toe dat Jack het bij het juiste eind had. Hij zegt ook dat ze eigenlijk een heel plan hadden om Jack aan hun kant te krijgen, zodat hij de operatie zou uitvoeren als hun vriend en niet als hun gevangene. Nu dat plan mislukt is vraagt Ben aan Jack een operatie te overwegen. Een verleidelijk aanbod, omdat Ben hem eerder al had beloofd dat ze hem naar huis zouden laten gaan als hij zou doen wat er van hem zou worden gevraagd. Een tijdje later wordt het mysterie nog groter, wanneer Juliet heimelijk aan Jack vraagt om Ben te laten sterven op de operatietafel. Ze zegt dat velen graag verandering willen in de manier waarop ze worden geleid, en dat kan alleen door Ben - hun leider - uit te schakelen. Jack wordt verdwaasd achter gelaten in zijn cel. Wat moet hij doen, en wat is er toch allemaal aan de hand met de Anderen? Intussen dwaalt Eko rond in de jungle. Hij is nog steeds niet genezen, en daarom verloopt zijn reis naar zijn broer moeizaam. Er loert ook gevaar, in de vorm van het rookmonster. Na een visioen van mensen uit zijn verleden, en na beslopen te zijn geweest door het vervaarlijke rookmonster, komt hij Locke, Desmond, Sayid, Nikki en Paulo tegen. Hun wegen leiden immers allemaal naar het Nigeriaanse vliegtuigje. Eko moet ernaartoe omdat zijn broer daar ligt, en de anderen moeten daar zijn om het Dharma-station 'de Parel' te betreden. Ze hopen dat ze daar een aanwijzing zullen vinden die hen kan helpen in de toekomstige missie om Jack, Kate en Sawyer te redden van de Anderen. Eko staat er voor een raadsel: het lichaam van zijn broer is verdwenen. Hij besluit om er te wachten, tot hij een nieuwe aanwijzing krijgt. In 'de Parel' prutst Sayid met de bedrading, in de hoop dat ze een signaal op de tv-monitoren te zien zullen krijgen. Iedereen houdt de adem in wanneer er plots een man met een ooglapje verschijnt. Deze man kijkt even in de camera en schakelt die vervolgens uit. Iedereen staat perplex. Wie was dat? Boven verschijnt Yemi weer. Eko volgt hem, en in een bloemenveld kan hij eindelijk de bekentenis afleggen die Yemi van hem verwacht. Maar Eko vraagt niet om vergiffenis voor zijn daden, omdat hij slechts heeft gedaan wat hij moest om te overleven (kijk naar de flashbacks, om te weten wat hij hiermee bedoelt). Yemi is zwaar teleurgesteld, en zegt dan iets wat Eko doet verstijven: "Je praat tegen me alsof ik je broer ben." Eko wordt kwaad als Yemi - of wie of wat hij ook is - weg wandelt. Hij volgt hem naar de jungle, maar Eko vindt iets anders dan zijn broer: het rookmonster. Het wezen grijpt hem vast en smakt hem tegen de bomen en op de grond, laat hem los en vliegt weg. Locke en de anderen vinden hem. Net voor hij sterft zegt hij nog iets tegen Locke. Wanneer Sayid vraagt aan Locke wat Eko nog heeft gezegd, antwoordt Locke: "Hij zei dat wij de volgende zijn." Flashbacks tonen Eko, vlak na de dood van zijn broer en het vertrek van het Nigeriaanse vliegtuigje. Hij besluit de taak van priester op zich te nemen. Zo komt hij er achter dat Yemi een deal had met enkele gangsters, om 80% van de binnenkomende medicijnen aan hen te geven. Eko kan al snel de druk niet aan, en wil de volgende levering verkopen om naar het buitenland te vluchten. Maar dat is zonder de gangsters gerekend: ze zijn er achter gekomen wat Eko wil doen en bezoeken hem in het kerkje. Ze willen zijn handen eraf hakken, maar dan toont Eko zijn ware aard. Hij breekt los en doodt de drie mannen, midden in het oude kerkje van zijn overleden broer. Nadien wordt de kerk gesloten, omdat ze "niet langer heilig" is. Niemand dankt Eko, omdat hij de situatie waarschijnlijk heeft verslechterd door de gangsters te doden. Een vrouw vertelt hem dat hij Yemi een kerk schuldig is. Dit verklaart zijn idee van het tweede seizoen, waarin hij aan het bouwen van een houten kerkje aan het strand begon. Category:Afleveringen Category:Seizoen 3